Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a cosmetic applicator for applying a cosmetic product to a keratinous fiber. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cosmetic applicator having a flexible application member which has a first shape when manufactured and is configured to attain a second shape when assembled within the cosmetic applicator. The cosmetic or care products include viscous cosmetics such as mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, hair color and like products.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous kinds of cosmetic and care products are available in the market today. Some such cosmetic products include mascara, lip gloss, eye liner or the like products which are fluidic in nature.
Applicators for applying these cosmetic products are known to be either molded or twisted. Conventionally, such applicators include a stem, at one end of which is connected an applicator head. The other end of the stem is provided with a handle for gripping. Cosmetic applicator such as a mascara applicator deposits and distributes the product i.e. the mascara all over the lashes. As mascara, is a product that is difficult to apply because of the sensitive target area of application, it is desirable that no clumping of product occurs and the lashes are separated and combed evenly. However, all the desired effects are not possible with a single mascara brush. This is because the eyelashes are soft, flexible, delicate and in close proximity to very sensitive eye tissue. Further, a user may require twisting and/or turning his/her hands in a particular manner to achieve a particular desired effect, such as curling on the lashes and not all users are adept in being able to gradually twist their wrist along with the outward stroke of application on the lashes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,473 relates to a comb for applying a product on keratinous fibers. The comb includes an arrangement of teeth for applying said product. The arrangement of teeth is obtained by assembling at least two separate parts. The patent also relates to an application set equipped with such comb, and its use for applying make-up on eyelashes or eyebrows.
However, there is still much scope for having a single applicator which would provide both of the improved application of the cosmetic product to the eyelashes and desired effects such as curling of the eyelash. Also, it is desired to have an applicator which is easy to manufacture and cost effective at the same time.